


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Older!Eren, military police!jean, older!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean meet again at a gala years later after the defeat of the titans. </p>
<p>(based off SNK meme prompt for Eren and Jean in fancy suits and making out in said fancy suits. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Eren is going to kill Armin.

Upon arriving to the gala, the blond had darted off, no doubt to go rub a few elbows and dip into lined pockets, as per the plan. Mikasa, unwillingly, had trotted off behind Armin to be his conversation topic, to show these rich asses that funding the Scouting Legion was indeed a good investment and not better spent elsewhere. 

So Eren stands there, looking awkward in his freshly pressed military uniform, scratching his scruff. He doesn’t know why /he/ couldn’t be a conversation topic. He is a fucking titan shifter, after all. 

Though he supposes with some of the wary looks sent his way, he isn’t exactly the most approachable person. Besides, Armin had said that Eren would blow a gasket at the first word from some rich snot’s mouth. 

"At least Mikasa has some control," Eren mimicks in a squeaky voice under his breath. He pulls at his collar, the gleaming cufflinks blinding him for a second. 

"This fucking blows." He snags a glass of champagne, gulping it down and immediately spewing it back up at the bitter taste. 

"Geez Jaeger, all these years and you’re still acting like that dumbass in basic training." Eren’s eyes slit in response and he resists the urge to crush his glass.   
"Kirschstein," Eren whips around, mouth flopping open and closed. He hasn’t seen Jean since the fall of Wall Maria after the defeat of the titans. Back then he’d been awkward and scraggly, halfway caught in transition between a gangly teen and grown man. Now instead of awkward proportions and razor burn on his cheek, Jean is every bit the image he fits as Commander of the Military Police. 

Neatly trimmed hair (still has that stupid ass undercut, Eren thinks), a small beard neatly pressed into that sharp chin. His eyes are brighter than ever, a sharpness only brought on by years of hardened battle. 

"I know, I’d be speechless to see me too." He chuckles, all ill intent dropped from his voice as a calloused palm slaps onto his shoulder. 

Eren swallows dryly, trying not to feel the heat on the back of his neck. “Fancy meeting you here.” he finally manages. “You’re supposed to be out back in the stables, with all the other horses.” It’s lame and all his static filled brain can think up. Jean gives him a deadpan look. 

"I thought we were past horse jokes." He rolls his eyes, grabbing two glasses of wine as they pass by. He shoves one into Eren’s suddenly too sweaty palm. "Now sip and savor, you savage. It’s wine, not beer." Jean clinks his glass against Eren’s and Eren takes a nervous swallow, the liquid hitting his empty stomach and making his head flutter just a little. 

"Yeah well, some things never grow old." Eren shrugs, averting his eyes to take in Jean’s outfit. It’s silver in color with gold fringes on the shoulder, keeping an emerald cloak in place over his shoulder. Multiple badges (some similar to Eren’s) are pinned above his heart, rewarding his valiant service. 

Jean quirks an eyebrow, silently observing Eren not so subtly checking him out. He can’t help but smirk around the rim of his wine glass. Yeah sure he had plenty of admirers here in Sina. But being checked out by Eren fucking Jaeger. 

Priceless.

However, Jean couldn’t deny that Eren was definitely suited for adulthood. Shaggy brown hair was down to his shoulders in no attempt to keep it nice. He’s a little intrigued by the pointed tips of his ears and he seems surprised to see a couple of studs lining down the shell of his ear. His eyes are a vibrant shade with an ever present ring of gold surrounding the pupil and again on the very inside of the iris. They’re about the same height, but Jean has a couple of inches to his advantage. 

Eren hasn’t bothered to dress up too nicely. He wears full on 3DM gear minus his blades and his cloak looks new and shiny, but that’s about it. But even still, the rugged handsomeness doesn’t go over his head. 

Before they realize it, they’ve been standing there, sizing each other up silently for the past couple of minutes. Eren breaks the spell first, looking away and taking another sip of his wine. “So…I guess you’re doing well for yourself?”

"Yeah. Been cleaning up the military. Getting old policies changed, helping fight the poverty gap." Jean shrugs. "No big deal. What about you? Still leading a squad?"

"Yep. They’re fast learners. I’m glad that they didn’t disband the survey corps. Now that we’ve finally freed humanity, we can help rebuild." Eren says in a moment of sobriety. "So, where’s your girl?"

Jean gives him a puzzled frown. “Girl?” He pauses. “Oh, yeah.” he smirks. “I don’t exactly have one, but I have plenty of interested eyes.” He lays on the words a little thick, subtly hinting that Eren may have eyes for him. 

Instead, Eren just snorts. “Yeah right. They do until you open that big mouth of yours.” Eren’s head is swimming by the time he finishes his glass and he can’t help but look at that mouth of Jean’s. A perfectly kissable mouth. He bet Jean tastes like clean air and expensive cologne, a welcome change from the taste of earth and dust. “We’re setting up an expedition for next month.” Eren announces suddenly. 

"Oh?" Jean finishes his own glass and while not nearly as tipsy as Eren, he can’t help but be entranced by the way the male’s pupils are blown wide at the mention of the expedition. 

"Yeah. We’re going to set out and find the ocean. Ya know, cause Armin’s always wanted to go to the sea. He has an idea of where it might be, but we’ll probably be gone for a while. Maybe a year or so. I don’t know." A sudden crush of disappointment grips Jean’s chest. 

While eager to go to the Military Police after the fall of Wall Maria, some small part had regretted leaving the freedom that was the Scouts. He missed the open plains and air, the feeling of running against the wind as his horse pounded beneath him. Now his life was full of politics and schmoozing, righting the wrongs. 

"That sounds…nice." Deciding he needs another drink, he gestures for Eren to follow him. They both approach the bar and grab something a little more manly (Eren has no freaking clue what the amber is in his poured glass, but it’s strong taste distracts his one track mind off of Jean). They drift away from the crowd and into the hallway of the castle, the noise a distant murmur now. "You’ll have to write to me. Tell me what it’s like." 

"You could come with us." Eren suggests, sitting his empty glass onto a nearby stand. They’re wandering aimlessly. "Say it’s for the good of mankind or some shit like that. You’ve always been good with words." 

Jean chuckles lightly, emptying his glass. “My officers would lose their shit if I left them for a year. Besides, there are some weeds that need pulling.” 

They’ve stumbled into an old drawing room with freshly cleaned loungers inviting them to sit. Eren sprawls out over one and Jean perches on the side, looking at the moonlight painting over Eren’s face. 

"Yeah. I guess so." he opens an eye. "I’ve missed you."

Jean isn’t sure what to say by the sudden revelation. “Eren, you’re drunk.” 

"No. Well. Maybe. But that’s besides the point." he sits up, his nose almost touching Jean’s. "It’s just not the same without you around. I mean, you’re really the only one that left us when Historia took over." They both make the sign of the queen over their chests before Eren continues. "I miss our arguments. I miss sparing with you. I miss looking at your stupid horse face."

"You’re totally ruining the moment dumbass." Jean murmurs and they’re steadily leaning closer and closer. "I have to admit it hasn’t been the same without your rage fulled rants making my ears bleed. You always provided some entertainment value." 

Their lips are almost touching and their bodies are crowded close together. They can feel the heat of each other’s breath on their faces and it drives them both crazy. “Armin says that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or something sappy like that.” 

"Armin is a know it all little prick." Jean smirks lazily. "Even if he is right." 

Eren doesn’t respond. Instead he gives into his urges and connects his lips with Jean’s. It isn’t long before Jean is leaning over Eren, their tongues plundering each other’s mouths. Eren is right. Jean does taste like clean air and cologne. Jean can taste alcohol and pure male in Eren, their teeth knocking together. Jean is dimly aware of Eren’s fingers digging into his shoulders.

Eren doesn’t even notice when Jean’s body weight settles on top of him. He uses the opportunity to buck up into Jean, smirking when he feels the barely concealed hardness pressing into his own. They break apart, gasping for breath as their hips unconsciously grind together.

"I always knew you had the hots for me." Eren teases and Jean threads his fingers through the messy tangle that is Eren’s hair, pulling and forcing his head back as his lips and tongue trail down Eren’s neck, stopping to suck strongly at the hammering pulse.

"Fuck you Jaeger. I’m sure you’ve gotten yourself off thinking of me grinding into your ass." Jean bites at Eren’s pulse to drive home his point and is rewarded with the sexiest little mewl that almost makes him come in his pants.

They’re rutting against each other in a desperation that can only come from years spent apart and tension unresolved. Neither would dare to admit that there had always been some sort of sexual tension between the both of them and being too hard headed to give in.

Both of them can feel the tension building and they grunt and groan, growing closer to their release. It’s been a while for Jean, who’s always too busy to give into any urges other than using his hand. While it hasn’t been that long for Eren, one of his deepest darkest fantasies is coming to life and he can’t believe it.

Eren’s nails scrape down Jean’s back and Jean jerks hard against him, the wetness of his pants mingling with the damp crotch of Eren’s. Jean switches to the other side of Eren’s neck and he bites down on Eren’s shoulder as his body shudders, hips spastically jerking as he releases into his pants, his breath coming out in short hard pants. 

The sticky warmth creates a wonderful friction for Eren, who comes a moment later, back arching up and his hands grabbing for Jean’s face, their lips deepening into a satisfied kiss. 

When they pull away, Jean opens his mouth to say something, but Eren’s eyes are closed, the picture of utter bliss on his face as light snores escape him. Jean rolls his eyes and sits up, smoothing damp hair from Eren’s forehead. 

"Dork." He bends down and places another chaste kiss on Eren’s lips before standing up. He needs to clean his pants and get someone to collect Eren. As he leaves the room, he turns to watch the male snort in his sleep and frown, his fingers grasping for something but not finding anything. 

And suddenly, Jean is wondering how he’ll be able to walk away again. 

——————————

A month has passed and so has the memory of his drunk make out with Jean as Eren packs his horse for the expedition. Excited chatter helps down out the noise inside Eren’s brain. He gives Armin a grin, their childhood dream finally realized. 

When he dallies too long, his horse noses him lightly. “Yeah yeah, I know I’m too slow.” he pats the nose affectionately, warm honey eyes bringing brief flashbacks of hot breath on his neck. He coughs, tightening the saddle before swinging up. The procession to the only standing gate of Wall Maria (left for historical purpose) is full of energy. Armin is leading the way with Mikasa on his left and Eren on his right, nose buried into his map. For a moment Eren feels like they’re setting off for another scouting expedition to kill the titans and his fingers tighten on the reigns. 

Right before the gates open, a voice shouts out. “Room for one more?!” 

Eren whips his head around, a bright and dazzling grin breaking out on his face as people call out Jean’s name. The Commander is riding at a breakneck pace, a worn scouting legion cloak fluttering around his shoulders. He slows and trots up to line up beside Eren as Armin and others greet him enthusiastically. 

"Glad to have you back horse face." 

"Can’t let a shithead like you have all the fun." 

As the gates lift, they turn their attention towards the rising bars. 

"Race you to the ocean." 

"You’re on."


End file.
